Her Past or Maybe Future?
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: Skye had to leave her team, she's now 28 y.o. teacher and is not remembering a thing about her former team, S.H.I.E.L.D. or Rising Tide. But what will happen when there's an accident and she has to got back to her team? Will she remember them? AU
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
It's me again ;] this is new story, that I came up with lately. I hope that you'll like what I have in store ;]  
Oh and keep in mind that in my story 'May-Ward thing' never happened, also Ward was never Hydra, if ever he was double agent ;] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters; they all belong to Marvel, ABC and others. However I do own Doctor Scott that will appear in prologue.**

**Prologue**

'Skye, are you sure, you want to do this?' Ward asked her one more time.

'Do I have other choice?' she asked. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

'We can figure something out!' Fitz said frantically, his voice full of emotions.

'No, Leo… they told very specifically what has to be done with me…' Skye's voice was flat.

'But–'Ward started but was soon interrupted by Skye.

'No buts Ward! I'm not going to let you guys get hurt because of me! He promised me that they will leave you alone! If that's the price I'm willing to pay it!' Skye was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Coulson and Simmons left earlier to prepare everything for Skye. They said their goodbyes to her along with May.

Skye along with Fitz and Ward was sitting in a medium sized white room, looking at the door opposite to them. It was Skye's last chance to say goodbye, because she knew that when she'll go through that door, she'll never see them again, nor remember.

'Skye you don't have to do this!' Ward said again. 'You're seriously going to give up on your hacking skills and everything that you've learned already?' _You're going to give up on me?_ He thought to himself.

'Ward' Skye sighed. Right now she was sick of this conversation. They argued about her decision for past week. 'Please, can you just let it go? I think I told you already a hundred times if not more, that if forgetting everything about you and my abilities is the price to keep you all safe then I am willing to pay it. I just hope I have happy life after that' she muttered last part to herself.

"Agent Skye you have 2 minutes left" some unknown voice told through speakers on the walls.

'I guess it's our goodbye then' she smiled sadly and walked over to Fitz, to hug him tightly.

'I'll miss you Skye' Fitz wasn't even hiding the fact that he was now crying.

'Take good care of Jemma, okay?' She said, now wiping her own tears.

Fitz nodded silently and stepped back to let Ward have his goodbye with Skye.

Skye didn't know what to do. Her S.O. was never the one to hug her, so she just stood there awkwardly. But then Ward did something that not only surprised Skye but Ward himself.

He first pulled her into a hug, but then quickly cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her hungrily and desperately as if his life was depending on it. Skye didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

When they pulled apart Grant looked into her eyes and whispered, 'I promise that I'll do everything that I can to bring you back to us, to me.'

Skye was now having her arms wrapped around Ward's neck, she hugged him tightly and whispered, 'Goodbye Grant, please take care of them.'

Then she place one last kiss on his cheek, turned around, opened door and went through them, tears now cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

Skye was led to a big bright room. It looked like a hospital room with all beeping machines and only one bed for Skye to lie down on.

'Hello Skye' man in his early fifties with white coat on approached Skye and guided her to sit on a bed. 'I'm Doctor Scott.'

'Please Doctor don't make it look like its some normal appointment. I know why I'm here' Skye said wiping off few tears with the back of her hands that were left on her cheeks.

'Always straight to the point, I see' Doctor smiled sadly. 'I have few questions for you to answer before we start…' Skye nodded her head silently.

'Are you allergic to anything?'

'Yes, to the bees, wasps and mosquitoes, when they bite me I swell and sometimes get high fever.'

'Well, that won't be a problem for us today, other allergies?'

'Not that I'm aware of…'

'Were you pregnant over last year?'

'What?! No. What kind of question is that?' Skye was getting slightly frustrated. She wanted all of this to be over already. Or better – that it was only some kind of nightmare…

'I'm sorry Skye, but I need to ask you this kind of questions…this drug will give you…'

'I know, I know. It'll make me forget big part of my life, so you'll have to be careful to not cause any brain damage' Skye heard this sentence so many times in past week. 'Any other questions?'

'Yes, but not about your medical condition since I know everything else from Agent Simmons…' Doctor said. 'Who do you want to be, Skye?'

'Sorry, what?' Skye was confused.

'I'm talking about your identity Skye. We're giving you a new one. You can be whoever you want to be' Doctor Scott smiled slightly.

Skye thought about it for a moment and then spoke again.

'Since I won't be able to do much with computers… I guess I could be a teacher… I mean, I've always loved kids and maybe I'm not best at it, but I can sketch, draw and paint. Maybe being an Art teacher in elementary school won't be that bad?' Skye wondered.

'Okay and what about your name?'

'I still want to be Skye – I like my name.'

'What about your last name?' Doctor asked again, taking notes in his papers.

Skye knew from beginning what last name she wanted or more likely whose, but at first she wasn't sure about it. She didn't know if that person would be okay with it…

But know she was almost 100% sure that he won't mind…not after their goodbye.

'I want my full name to be Skye Ward, no middle names' Skye said confidently.

'Ward? Like Agent Ward?'

'Yes, is that a problem?' she asked nervously.

'No, of course not' he assured her. 'Now lay down.'

Doctor Scott put a mask over Skye's face. 'Now start counting from 20 to 1. You'll soon start feeling tired and will sleep. And when you'll wake up, you'll be Skye Ward – Art teacher.'

**A.N.: Soo that's the prologue. What do you think about it?  
You know that your reviews are like love to me, right?  
Cherry ;]**


	2. 2 years later

**A.N.: Hey Guys! So because I'll be out of my Town for few days (which means I won't be able to update new chapters) I decided to post this chapter today ;]  
I hope you'll like it ;] Oh and Happy 4****th**** of July to everyone from U.S.A.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., they all belong to their wonderful creators, however I do own other, my original characters that will appear in this chapter and next ;]**

**2 years later**

'Miss Ward, Miss Ward' ten year old boy came up running to Skye.

'Hey Josh' she smiled. 'What's going on? Did you finish your drawing?'

'Yupp' he smiled proudly showing his picture to Skye.

'Oh Josh, it's beautiful! Your parents will be very proud of you' Skye was, as always, excited to see pictures that her students draw in her class.

Skye loved kids, she always have. When she was still in orphanage nuns were always happy to use Skye's help with kids. She would be like a big sister to them, doing lots of fun stuff that nuns wouldn't do.

Skye moved to Malibu two years ago. She was looking for a job and then as if it was meant to be that job offer about teaching in a school came in. She didn't hesitate and took it right away. Not only she needed that job, but also wanted it.

Right now Skye was settled down – she liked her job, had nice and cozy apartment in which she lived with her very adorable dog – Steve. She had few friends and from time to time was going out on dates. Perfect life you would say, right?

Not exactly. Even though she truly liked her life and was happy with how everything turned out for her, Skye couldn't shake off that nagging feeling like she was missing something.

Sometimes Skye would wake up in the middle of the night and she would have sudden urge to sketch something. And it was always turning out to be the same thing – beautiful brown eyes. Eyes only – nothing more, nothing less. Skye had no idea who was the owner of those eyes but she wanted to meet that person one day…if he (or she) really existed of course.

* * *

BUS  
Location: Classified

'Have you found anything Fitz?' Ward entered lab.

'You know that after 2 years our little game is starting to bore me…' Fitz said looking up from on of his bots at his friend.

'You know that you're not being funny at all?'

'Oh maybe it's not me… maybe it's just that you're lacking sense of humor' Fitz replied grinning.

'Fitz, don't–' Ward had prepared some witty remark, but was interrupted by Simmons.

'Oh you two stop already!' She was sick of their banters. Fitz and Ward did that almost every morning for the last 2 years. Ward would come down to lab to ask if they had any trace of people that forced Skye to leave. Leo unfortunately would always say that they haven't found anything yet and then Ward would go to let some of his frustrations out, mostly by hitting a punching bag for at least an hour. 'No Agent Ward, we haven't found anything, I'm sorry.'

Ward quickly walked through glass door and started wrapping his hands in bandages.

'If only we could do something to help him…' Jemma sighed watching Ward.

'I think that until we bring Skye back to us, he won't be himself…' Fitz said quietly. 'Then we will have another problem – bringing her memories back.'

'But…Fitz' Simmons started, unsure of how to say it. 'Maybe we should let everything stay the way it is now?'

'What? No, why?'

'Leo, you saw her' Jemma said. 'She's happy now… you heard Agent Morris' report last week, she likes her new life.'

'Yeah… life full of lies…' Fitz muttered.

* * *

'Okay guys, we have to clean up everything' Skye said, getting up from her chair behind teacher's desk. 'In five minutes our class is over.'

Kids started gathering everything around, cleaning tables and washing hands.

'Miss Ward?' Lily – one of Skye's best students – came up to her. She was only eleven but Skye new already that if in the future Lily will go to Art School, she'll make it big one day.

'Hey Lils' Skye smiled. 'What's up?'

'I painted this today… it's, it's for you' girl smiled shyly and handed Skye beautiful picture of still life.

Skye took one look at it and was in awe.

'Lily! It looks amazing! Are you sure you want to give it to me?' Skye was unsure about girl's idea.

'Yes… um… it's sort of a goodbye gift.'

'A goodbye gift?' Skye was surprised.

When Lily wanted to tell something school bell rang.

'Okay class, you're dismissed. Have a fun weekend.'

While all children were heading out saying their goodbyes Skye stopped Lily. 'Wait Lily, I need to talk to you.'

Girl nodded her head nervously and sat in her chair waiting for her teacher to come up to her.

'Lils, what does it mean? A goodbye gift? How? When?' Skye was rambling. She then took a deep breath and smiled apologetically. 'Okay, I'm sorry. Tell me Lily, what's going on?'

'Well' girl started quietly. 'My dad got a new job, it's better paid, but it's in New York… this is my last day here. We're leaving tomorrow morning…'

Skye could tell that girl was sad and right now it was up to Skye to make her feel better and cheer her at least a little bit.

Skye had a pretty good idea on how to do that.

'Lily' Skye smiled widely. 'That was your last period, right?'

'Yes…'

'Then call your parents and tell them you'll be home later than usual, okay?' Skye handed girl her phone. 'Your Art teacher is taking you for ice-creams!'

* * *

'What ice-cream flavors do you want Lily?' Skye asked smiling at a girl. 'You know we're celebrating today, right? You can pick whatever you want.'

'Umm, I'd like strawberry and bubblegum with chocolate sprinkles, please?'

They were now sitting outside of a small café, Skye drinking cup of coffee while Lily had coke. Mr. and Mrs. Adams – Lily's parents were pleasantly surprised when she called them. They knew how much their daughter liked her Art teacher. They offered to pick Lily up from that café in 2 hours.

* * *

Ward was looking at scene in front of him, played on screen. Skye was sitting at table with girl. They were eating ice-creams and laughing about something.

'I'll bring you back to us Skye, I promise' he whispered and turned off screen.

He went to his bunk to lie down and try to get some sleep. Grant wasn't sleeping well since Skye left.

Ward didn't know that when he was watching Skye, he wasn't alone in room. In the far corner was standing May, looking at him with worried look on her face.

When she was about to leave debriefing room Coulson appeared.

'Have Fitz-Simmons found anything?' She asked him.

'Not yet' Coulson sighed. He was respecting Skye's decision but wasn't happy about it.

After Skye's leaving Coulson talked with Fury and asked him for a permission to only focus on finding people that were threatening Skye until she could come back to them. Director promised him that he would only ask for their help if it was necessary, if not, they were free to do searching.

'You know Phil, I'm worried about Ward' May spoke, pulling Coulson from his thoughts. 'It's been 2 years and he's still not coping with everything well.'

'Mel, we're all not doing very well without Skye around… I think that the only two things that are keeping us sane right now are those weekly reports from Agent Morris and an opportunity to monitor Skye via CCTV.' Coulson said.

'The only good thing is that, I think, Skye really likes her new life' May smiled sadly.'I just hope that we'll find those bastards really soon.'

**A.N.: That's it for this chapter…  
Penny for your thoughts? ;]  
Cherry **


	3. Coulson is going to kill me

**A.N.: Hey Guys! It's me again, with new chapter for you ;]  
But before, can I take a moment and say how amazing all of you are?! You guys rocks! I was surprised when I get back from my short trip and my email box was full of notifications about favorites, followers and reviews, thank you so so much!  
I can only hope that you'll like this new chapter ;]  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I'd love to but sadly I don't. However I own few original characters that I've created all by myself *smiling proudly***

**Chapter 2 – Coulson is going to kill me**

For Lily and Skye two hours went by as if it was only ten minutes.

Now 11 year old girl wasn't that nervous and scared about going to New York with her parents. Skye convinced her that she would make lots of friends and that she'll have the best teachers there (with that Lily didn't want to agree). But what's more important – Skye promised girl that if and when she'll be in New York, she'll definitely pay her a visit.

When Mr. and Mrs. Adams came to get Lily, Tom – Lily's father took Skye on a side to talk with her.

'Miss Ward–' he started.

'Oh please, call me Skye. I'm no longer you daughter's teacher' she smiled sadly.

'Okay, Skye' Tom smiled. 'Me and my wife…we wanted to thank you for everything. It's because of you that Lily became so passionate about art.'

'I just did what I had to do' Skye looked at Lily that was currently happily chatting with her mother. 'Your daughter, she has an enormous talent. Do not waste it.'

'We won't' he promised. 'I also wanted to thank you for today. Lily was so nervous about moving to New York, but now I can see that she's excited. Whatever you told her, Skye, know that we're grateful.'

Skye just smiled.

Tom turned to his daughter and said. 'Okay Lils, it's time to go. Say goodbye to Miss Ward.'

Lily came up to Skye and gave her big hug. Skye had tears in her eyes when she returned hug and whispered in girl's ear. 'Goodbye Lily.'

She hated goodbyes.

* * *

Skye got back home to only be greeted by Steve – her 1 year old English Cocker Spaniel.

'Hey cutie' she bend down and scratched his ears. 'Wanna go for a walk?'

Steve barked and happily jumped up.

While walking with Steve she took her phone out and dialed number. Person on the other end of line answered after 2 rings.

"Hey Skye, something happened?"

'What? No, am I allowed to call my dear friend only when something happens?' Skye pretended to be hurt and just heard laughter on the other end of line.

'Anyway I was calling to ask you about something…' Skye trailed off.

"What do you have in mind?"

'What do you think about grabbing a drink with me tonight? It's Friday, we don't work tomorrow' Skye was getting pretty excited about the idea already. 'It'll be our girl's night out!'

"Going out? I'm not sure about it…"

'Oh c'mon Kate, lately…we're rarely hanging out together! Don't make me beg you…'

"How about this? You come to my place, I'll make some delicious snacks for us and we'll watch a movie, huh?" Kate suggested.

'And what about–' Skye didn't finish because was interrupted by Kate.

"Mark is having night shift."

Skye breathed sigh of relief. It's not that she didn't like Mark – Kate's boyfriend. It's just that when she's with both of them, she always, at some point, starts to feel like a third wheel. Beside she just wanted to spend some alone time with her friend.

'What time do you want me to come at your place?' Skye asked.

"7, pick a movie and bring it with you."

'Kay, I'll see you at 7' with that Skye hung up.

She was walking with Steve for another 15 minutes while thinking what movie and (of course) wine to pick.

* * *

Coulson was sitting in his office when his phone rang. He picked it up, without looking at screen and answered. 'Agent Coulson's speaking.'

"Agent Coulson, it's Agent Morris, you wanted me to report you every time when something will happen…" Agent Morris trailed off.

Coulson tensed immediately. 'What is it Morris?'

"Adams family – the one that we were suspicious about…they're leaving Malibu, tonight or tomorrow morning."

Adams family included 4 people – Tom, his wife Caroline and 2 kids – 15 years old Jake and 11 years old Lily. Tomas Adams was once a brilliant scientist that unfortunately was associated with Cybertek. Right now Cybertek was shut down due to Hydra rising 3 years ago, and even though right now he was working in different profession, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't really sure where Adams' allegiance was right now.

'Where are they heading?' Coulson asked.

Adams' daughter happened to be in school, where Skye was teaching and right now Coulson didn't know if that was just a coincidence. Adams' family moved to Malibu not long after Skye started her new life there.

"I don't know, yet" Morris answered. "But I will, tonight. Skye's coming over."

'Good… at least I know that she'll be safe with you. Call me again, when you'll know more' and with that Coulson hung up.

At first when he found out that Agent Kate Morris was chose to observe Skye, Coulson wasn't sure about it. But now, after 2 years he was pretty confident that Skye was safe with Morris.

* * *

At 7 p.m. precisely Skye knocked on her friend's door. The door opened tall, handsome man; his blonde hair – messy as always. He looked at Skye with his blue eyes, lips curved into a small smile.

'Hey Mark' she smiled at him.

'Hey heaven' he grinned hugging her.

Skye just snorted. When Mark met Skye (courtesy of Kate) and found that _Skye_ was really her name, he started calling her _heaven_ instead.

'You'll never stop calling me that, huh?'

'Nope' Mark smiled, letting Skye of the hug and in the house.

Skye laughed and started searching her friend. 'Kate? Where are you?'

'In the kitchen!' She called. 'Come here, I'm just finishing preparing our snacks.'

Mark went with Skye to kitchen. 'Okay ladies, I'll leave you two here, because I have to go – duty is calling.'

He then came up to his girlfriend and kissed her quickly before waving at Skye and saying final goodbye.

* * *

Skye met Kate 2 weeks after her move to Malibu and they almost instantly became friends. Kate was also a teacher, but she was working in kindergarten. She and her current boyfriend – Mark were together for year and a half. Mark was a fireman. He and Kate met when he was invited to kindergarten to talk about how fire can be dangerous, they hit it off instantly and as they say: "the rest is history".

Skye and Mark became friends probably even sooner than she and Kate. From the first evening (when Kate introduced Mark to Skye) they were joking together, goofing around – simply having good time. Skye thought about Mark as an elder brother that she never had.

Before Kate and Mark moved in together, she and Skye were roommates. They were sharing apartment that now only Skye and Steve were living in.

Since Kate and Mark hooked up, Skye was practically forced by Kate to go on several dates. And yeah, mostly Skye was having fun, but she was feeling like she was missing something all the time. Those brown eyes that she was drawing – they were hunting her in her dreams. She felt like she knew them and they were important, okay maybe not exactly the eyes, but man that owned them, because Skye was almost certain it was a man. He was important, but she had no idea why…

* * *

Halfway through the movie (Skye picked "Notting Hill" because as she said, she was in mood to watch romantic comedy right now) Skye started talking.

'You know, today I had so much fun with one of my students, well now _former_ student, that I think I have to start doing this with all of them, maybe once in every two months…'

Skye was sipping her third glass of wine and Kate knew that she'll be more talkative now. She saw her chance in finding out where Adams' family was moving.

'Former student?' she asked.

'Yeah…Lily Adams' Skye sighed. 'I told you about her once – amazing girl with big talent. Her father got new job that was better paid so they're moving. Lily was pretty upset at first but I took her for ice-creams and explained her how she'll get bigger opportunity in New York, than here, in Malibu.'

'New York?' Kate was alarmed instantly. 'They are moving to New York?'

'Yeah…' Skye was back to watching movie and although she seemed okay right now, Kate knew her too well.

She was sure that Skye sooner or later will want to talk about it more, and Kate will be there for her.

Skye got very attached to all of her students, especially to those who loved art as much as she did and Lily was one of them.

'It's normal that you'll miss her Skye… I'm going through this at the end of every year' Kate looked at her sympathetically.

For a first couple months, for Kate, Skye was just another task, another mission that Fury assigned her to, but now she genuinely liked Skye and truth to be told, Kate hated herself constantly for lying to Skye and Mark…

'Nah…' Skye forced small smile. 'I'll be fine, really. Let's get back to movie!'

When movie ended, Skye pulled her phone and called for a taxi.

'You're not staying for the night?' Kate was slightly worried.

'No, I won't leave Steve alone. He's not taking it very well when I'm not there' she smiled thinking about her dog.

'Fine…but call me when you get home, okay?'

'Sure' she smiled.

Girls said their goodbyes and Skye got into a taxi and went home.

* * *

Kate dialed Coulson's number. He picked up after 2 rings.

"Coulson" she heard him saying.

'Agent Coulson, its Agent Morris again, I found out where Adams' family is moving.'

"Where are they heading?" He asked curiously.

'New York.' Then there was a pause. 'Coulson? Are you still there?'

"Thank you Agent Morris, I'll call Director Fury and he'll probably send agents to follow Tomas Adams around" he said firmly and then added more softly, "how is she?"

Coulson wanted to know everything about their former hacker, he still believed (maybe not as much as Ward did), and that sooner or later Skye will be back with them.

'She's fine. Skye was a little upset because of Adams' daughter, but now I think, she's okay. She's heading home right now, all safe and sound.'

"Thank you Morris" she heard Coulson sighing with relief, then he ended call.

Not even 10 minutes later Kate's phone rang, flashing Mark's number. She smiled and picked it up.

'Hey babe, you miss –' she started but was soon interrupted by her boyfriend's stern voice.

"Kate, there was an accident. They called us to it. Taxi cab was hit by a truck…" he said quickly. Kate was holding her breath, panic starting to rise in her. "…in that cab…there was Skye."

Kate was shocked. 'Oh my God, how is she now? Do you know anything?'

"They took her to St Anne's. I'm sorry, I don't know much more. I just thought I should call you."

'Yes, of course, thank you baby, I'll go there now, see if I can find out anything.'

Kate hung up. She quickly grabbed her keys and purse and left house, muttering 'Coulson is going to kill me.'

**A.N.: So this is the end of this chapter ;]  
How was it? Good or bad? Leave me some of your thoughts ;]**

**Oh and about hospital, I had to make that up, since I don't live in Malibu, or well in U.S.A. I tried to find something about it on the Internet but I couldn't so yeah…**

**Still, hope you liked it, and till next chapter  
Cherry ;]**


	4. I think we have a problem

**A.N.: Hey Guys! It's me with new chapter for all of you ;D  
I know that I'll be repeating myself but I have to say: THANK YOU! I was overwhelmed with the response that I got for last chapter. It still amazes me – every time I got notification that someone actually likes my story. It makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the amazing characters from the show, however I do own Agent Kate Morris and nurse that will appear in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 – I think we have a problem**

Kate rushed to the hospital. When she got there, she immediately wanted to see Skye, but they wouldn't let her – she wasn't a relative. So Kate did the only thing that she could think of – she flashed her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge in front of nurse's face.

Woman at first shocked (she knew what S.H.I.E.L.D. was but had no idea that this poor girl from accident could've been connected to them somehow); she quickly regained her composure and led Kate to Skye's room.

While walking, nurse also filled Kate in all of the information they now knew about Skye's current condition.

Kate found out that Skye was transported here about half an hour ago, that she hit her head pretty badly and that now they were doing MRI and CTR to eliminate any major brain damage apart from concussion that they already knew she had. Due to x-rays scan they found out she twisted her wrist and cracked some of her ribs, but, as nurse told her – it was not as bad as it sounded. They also had to examine her more and run some tests to also eliminate any internal damage such as bleeding.

What was weird and nurse told about it Kate right away, was that only Skye was hurt in this accident. Taxi driver or truck driver, they were completely fine, not a single bruise or scratch.

'Shit' Kate cursed under her breath.

Now Morris was sure that Skye's _accident_ was supposed to only look like an accident. And right now Kate was in even more trouble, because she not only had to call Coulson and tell him about everything but also Director Fury himself. If she was honest, that guy scared the crap out of her, this all leather and eye patch…

'Agent Morris?' Nurse asked, snapping Kate out of her thoughts. 'We're here.'

They were standing in front of a white door.

'Thank you' Kate stepped in, but she only saw some machines, not even a bed in this room and, most importantly, no sign of Skye.

'Umm, I think we're in a wrong room… Where's Skye?'

'Oh, it's the right room' she smiled. 'I think Miss Ward isn't back from her MRI yet.'

'Oh… okay.'

'Do you know any of her relatives that we could call?' Nurse asked.

'I'll take care of it myself' Kate forced a small smile.

When nurse left room Kate pulled out her phone, took a deep breath and dialed number. She gulped and waited for someone to answer it.

* * *

'Phil are you sure you want me to set coordinates for New York?' May asked for the third time. 'Fury's there. Who would be better to watch Tomas Adams than him?'

May was sitting on a couch in Coulson's office. He appeared in the doorway to his bedroom (yeah, Coulson was "the boss" so he had real bedroom, not a tiny bunk like rest of the team, but full sized bedroom with private bathroom; when Skye was still on the team she made comments from time to time about how unfair it was) with loosened tie.

'We'll just watch him for a day or two, that's it and then we're head back here – to Malibu' he disappeared again in his bedroom.

May got up and sighed. 'Fine.'

She was about to leave when she heard Coulson's phone ringing.

'Phil' she called. 'Your phone is ringing.'

'Check who it is, Mel' he called back.

May picked up phone with S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it and looked at screen, it said _KATE MORRIS_.

_Isn't that a little late to call your boss at this hour? _May thought and shouted to Coulson 'It's Morris!'

'Then answer it and put her on loudspeaker!' Phil shouted back.

'Agent Morris, why are you calling us at this hour?' May was not in the mood for nice greetings.

"Agent May?" Woman asked, sounding slightly surprised. "I thought I was calling Agent Coulson's number…"

'Oh you did' Coulson was now back in his office. 'May just happen to be in my office at this moment.'

"Oh, okay" Kate said. "Coulson… Sir… there's something I have to tell you…"

'Is it about Adams' family?' May asked.

"No…" Kate trailed off. "It's about Skye…"

* * *

Ward wanted to talk with Coulson about his last mission that he almost failed to accomplish. He knew that because of Skye, or more likely lack of Skye on team, he surely could be compromised easily on every future mission.

Grant was constantly thinking about her. He read all reports from Agent Morris at least ten times. He was convincing himself all the time that he will bring Skye back on the Bus and that until then she was safe and happy.

But he knew, that until Skye will be back with them, he won't be able to completely focus on his missions, that's why he wanted to have an honest conversation with his boss and maybe take some break...

Ward was about to knock on the door to Coulson's office when he saw that the door weren't actually closed – there was small crack. He saw May and Coulson bending over a small device that looked like phone.

Then Grant heard Agent Morris' voice "It's about Skye."

His heart started beating rapidly – Morris was talking to Coulson and May about Skye.

He didn't want to eavesdrop, but at the same time he wanted to know what they were talking about, so instead of going into Coulson's office he listened carefully to what they were talking about that included his Rookie.

* * *

Coulson and May shared concerned look.

'What's going on with Skye?' Coulson asked. 'Morris, we were talking about an hour ago, maybe less, you told me that Skye was going home safely. What changed since that moment?'

"Umm, well… there was an accident…" Morris trailed off.

May looked worriedly at Coulson, who know sat in his chair, shock registered on his face. 'Please, don't tell us that Skye was involved…'

"I'm sorry, Sir, I thought she'll be okay, I mean in two years nothing happened, she didn't even cut her finger and we were taking cooking class…" Kate was now talking rapidly.

'Are you with her now, Morris?' Coulson asked tiredly. He thought that he was going to have nice night; he just wanted to watch a movie or read a book - relax a little. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Yes, I mean, I'm waiting for her in her room, they took her for some more tests."

'Where are you, Morris? Which hospital?' May asked

"We're in St Anne's Hospital."

'We'll be there in an hour' Coulson said getting up and heading to his bedroom to put back his tie and jacket on.

"Coulson, but… there's more…" Morris started again.

'What do you mean by saying _there's more_?' Coulson was now even more worried. He hurried back to his desk.

"When I told you it was an accident… I don't really think it was _an accident_, Coulson" Kate started explaining. "Only Skye is injured, two other men are perfectly fine – not even single scratch or bruise… it might look like an accident, but I'm almost 100 % sure that it wasn't…"

May sucked air loudly, from the beginning, she had bad feeling about this situation, but was hoping that she was wrong… until now.

Coulson straightened in his seat and picked up his phone, turning off loudspeaker.

'Have you called Fury already?' Coulson's voice was firm. He was now back in his _Agent-Coulson-I'm-pretty-serious-about-my-work_ mode.

There was pause, before he responded again. 'Good, don't call him, yet.' (Pause) 'No- Morris, I'll speak with him.' (Pause) 'We're taking over this case.' (Pause) 'No- we'll be there in two hours top' and with that he hung up.

May looked at him puzzled.

'Why don't you want her to call Fury?'

'Call him **yet**, I told her to give us some time, we'll go there, see what happened and then we call Fury.'

At that moment there was loud knocking to Coulson's office.

'Come in.'

In doorway stood Simmons, behind her was Fitz, panting heavily.

'Sir' she started. 'I think we have a problem.'

'What now?' Coulson sighed heavily, rubbing back of his neck.

'Ward–' Fitz started, clutching his sides.

'–he's gone.' Simmons finished.

**A.N.: Sooo that's it for this chapter… poor A.C. all he wanted was to have a nice night with a movie or a book…  
what do you think about it? Leave me some of your thoughts ;]  
Until next chapter,  
Cherry**


	5. Ward's changed

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
First of all, I'm really sorry for not posting anything in 2 weeks, but I was out of town for few days and didn't get my laptop with me…but now I'm back and so is another chapter for you, hope you're going to like it ;]  
I also wanted to thank every person that favorite, followed or reviewed my story – you're awesome! Thank you so much!  
Okay, now enough with this, let's move on to the chapter ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters, they all belong to Marvel, ABC etc.**

**Chapter 4 – Ward's changed**

"_We're in St Anne's Hospital"_ – that was the last thing Ward heard before speeding down the staircase.

When he heard that Skye had an accident it took all of his will power to not just storm in Coulson's office and yell at him, May and Morris.

He felt furious and helpless at the same time. Skye was hurt and he couldn't protect her from it. For two years he was staying away from her, he wouldn't go anywhere near her because he knew, he wouldn't resist the urge to talk to her.

But right now Grant had to see her. He didn't care in how many troubles he'll be getting himself into for doing it, all those rules he'll be breaking – screw them. That's Skye and he'll do anything for her!

Ward headed straight to his bunk, to grab his jacket, phone, wallet and keys. Thank God they were on the ground, just on the outskirts of Malibu and Coulson let him keep his motorcycle in cargo bay.

In less than three minutes he was lowering ramp, jumping on his motorcycle and starting engine. He knew that it will take him 40 to 45 minutes top to get to the hospital.

* * *

Coulson walked around his desk, plopped on a couch and buried his head in his hands.

May just stood in her place, arms crossed in front of her, looking skeptically at science duo that was now sitting in two chairs.

Simmons was playing with her hands and Fitz was looking somehow scared, shifting in his seat almost constantly.

'What do you mean, he's gone?' May eyed them suspiciously.

'Well, you see Agent May' Simmons was first to speak. 'Fitz and I, we had a movie night-'

'Just like every Friday night' Fitz added smiling.

'Yes, it's our tradition since Academy-' Jemma started again, but was interrupted by May.

'Yeah, we get that, you were watching movie, now straight to the point.'

Simmons started again, 'as I said, we were watching a movie and then we saw Ward: stern look on his face and he was walking fast to his bunk-'

'We thought that he was going to read something or brood over Skye – as always' Fitz added.

When Fitz said _brood_ May couldn't help herself and snorted. Brood – that's exactly the word that's now describing Ward's behavior.

'But then' Jemma continued, 'after maybe 2 or 3 minutes Fitz's tablet alarmed us-'

'Yes!' Leo interrupted excitedly. 'You see, my tablet is connected with almost every device here, well not technically here' he pointed office, 'but here, on the Bus, so I (as an engineer) can know when and what's wrong with them, so I can quickly fix them.'

'Oh please' Jemma snorted. 'You're just using it to control microwave so it won't burn your precious popcorn.'

'What?' Fitz sounded offended. 'That's not true!'

'Oh admit it Fitz-'

'You remember that-'

'That was one time-'

'But you-'

'You two – STOP!' Fitz-Simmons banter was stopped by Coulson. 'You can argue about that later, in a lab, not now!'

The two immediately quieted. They then looked at each other and said in unison, 'we're sorry, Sir.'

'Now, can someone just tell me what happened?'

'Ehh… long story short – we were alarmed that ramp was lowered. We run as fast as we could to cargo bay and saw, only in distance, Ward speeding off on his motorcycle. Then we run here as fast as we could.' Jemma finished.

'And seriously guys, you should start with saying just that' May sighed irritated. 'But what's weird with Ward going for a ride? He does that often…'

'Well, usually when he's just going for a ride, Ward's saying something like "I'll be back in an hour, don't close the ramp"' Fitz said, failing to imitate Ward.

'It's more nasal' Simmons whispered to him.

'Maybe...he knows?' Coulson asked May.

'Well this might be true…the question is: how?' Melinda sat beside Coulson on a couch.

'Maybe he heard us?' He pondered.

'What are they talking about?' Leo whispered to Jemma, watching curiously two senior agents.

'I've no idea Fitz' Simmons whispered back. 'But let's find out.'

She cleared her throat and asked Coulson. 'Ward knows about what, Sir?'

'Ahh, yes' Coulson was pulled back from his conversation with May. 'Fitz-Simmons we have to tell you about something that happened…'

* * *

Ward was speeding through streets of Malibu.

_Hold on Skye, I'll be there in a few minutes._

Through his head was going lots of thoughts, most of them – bad thoughts. He pictured so many dark scenarios and could not think even a single one positive that had happy ending.

He knew that if he wanted to have some happy thoughts, Ward had to first see Skye. He had to make sure that she was okay, that she was safe...

It took Grant another 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital. He quickly parked his vehicle and ran to the main entrance. In another 5 seconds he was at information desk.

'Hi' he forced a smile. 'Not long ago a girl was brought here, from an accident. Her name's Skye.'

'What about last name?' nurse asked politely.

Grant hasn't thought about it and he actually felt...dumb…

After 2 years he still had no idea what Skye's (most certainly fake) last name was.

'I–uh, I… I don't know' he sounded defeated.

'Then I'm sorry, Sir, I can't help you.'

'But, can't you just bend your rules a little bit?' He pleaded. 'Please… I need to see her. I know she's here.'

'Agent Ward?'

Ward heard familiar, female voice.

'What are you doing here, Ward?'

* * *

Fitz-Simmons didn't take news about Skye well.

They tried, of course, to keep their composure, but it wasn't an easy thing to do. They still had in their minds 2 major accidents, when Skye was still with them and barely survived.

First one, when Ian Quinn shot her and the second one when she was hacking some important information for a mission in Berlin. There was big explosion in a small storage room that was attached to the bigger one where Skye was sitting. After that explosion Skye had been in coma for almost 3 weeks and was left with pretty nasty scar on her right shoulder blade.

Jemma along with Leo wanted to immediately go to hospital, to see Skye for at least a split second (since it was all forbidden for them to contact with her) and make sure that she will be okay and that they were and will take good care of her at the hospital.

That's why now all four of them were sitting in a SUV riding to hospital.

'So you're thinking that Ward broke practically all of your rules and is now in hospital with Skye?' May was sitting behind the wheel.

'Yeah…but it doesn't sound like Ward…' Coulson sighed.

'Sir' Jemma started. 'Ward's changed. He's not the same man he was before Skye had to leave us…'

'We all changed at some point, Simmons' May reasoned.

'Yes, Agent May, but not like him…' Simmons trailed off looking at Fitz meaningfully.

'What?' He was looking back at her questioningly.

'I think you should tell them Leo…' Jemma whispered.

'Tell us about what?' Coulson quickly turned in seat, glancing at the science duo.

'It's nothing really…' Fitz shifted in his seat nervously.

'I think it's important for them to know' Jemma said.

'But, it's not my thing to tell them...' Leo wanted to run from the SUV at that very moment. Unfortunately they were still moving.

'Leo, you were there, you saw it' Jemma was pushing him.

'Fitz, what did you saw?' Coulson was even more worried now.

'It was nothing, really-'

'Fitz!' May, Coulson and Simmons all said at the same time.

'Fine…' he sighed. 'It's just that…do you remember how…well…when Skye was still with us…we…ehh…were sometimes discussing how Ward and Skye should be together…and how Ward didn't realize that for a really long time?'

'Yes?' Coulson wasn't sure what was coming next.

It was so obvious that Skye and Ward were attracted towards each other, but they weren't realizing it, well at least Ward wasn't…even when Skye was in danger, on some missions, when they were back from he didn't make a one single move to try and do something with their feelings. Of course both of them weren't aware of each others feeling, typical situation, you can say.

And then, they lost their chance…just like him and Mel many years ago…

'Well…' Fitz continued. 'Ward did kind of realize what he felt…but he did that in a worst possible moment…'

'What do you mean, Fitz?' Coulson eyed him.

'They kissed, Sir!' Simmons blurted out. 'When they were saying goodbye, I mean…'

'So, you're saying…' Coulson had to be sure.

'That he loves her, and he wants, no, he needs her back. This accident was probably just a last push for him' Fitz said. 'That's why we're pretty sure that Ward's now in hospital, with Skye.'

* * *

'Morris' Ward turned around quickly and asked one question that was eating him alive since he found out about Skye's accident. 'How is she?'

'She's…well, much better than doctors thought she would be' Kate sighed. 'She has mild concussion, few bruised ribs and twisted wrist, but thankfully no internal bleeding.'

Ward winced hearing what happened to his Rookie.

'Where's she now? Is she safe?'

'She's safe, Ward. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents are guarding her room' she answered and then started asking her own questions. 'But what are _YOU_ doing here? You're not supposed to be here! And where's Coulson? I only called-'

'Yeah, you called him, but I overheard that.' Ward interrupted woman. 'So I got here as fast as I could. Skye was my rookie, Morris. I'm not leaving my teammates, never.'

'You meant your _former_ teammate, Ward' Kate said noticing flash of sadness in his eyes. 'And as I said, you're not supposed to be here, if Coulson finds out-'

'I don't care about Coulson, Morris!' Ward cried. 'I care about Skye! And I want to see her!' This conversation wasn't helping Grant with his rage that was building in him from the moment he jumped on his motorcycle.

'I'm sorry, but if you won't calm down, I will have to ask you to leave. This is hospital, not some bar or a street' nurse came to them with disapproving look.

'Yes, of course, we're sorry…we'll be quiet, right?' Morris said looking at Ward.

'Yes' he said through gritted teeth.

When nurse went back behind her desk, Grant turned to Kate again.

'Morris, can you please take me to her room?' She saw plea in his eyes.

'But…Ward' she sighed heavily. 'Coulson won't like it…he'll be mad at me…'_If he's not already_ - she ended in her mind.

'I'll take full responsibility for this' Ward said with desperation in his voice. 'I'll tell him that I forced you, just please…I…I need to see her.'

Kate never, in her entire career in S.H.I.E.L.D. saw famous Agent Grant Ward looking like this – he looked like he was lost and vulnerable...

Everyone knew what he did – having big part in taking HYDRA down, by being in undercover for few years. They all talked about him with much earned respect… Before that he was only good, well, perfect Specialist: cold and firm, they even said that he seemed heartless, without any feelings…and Kate remembered him from that time.

Then, people started saying that Coulson's team changed him. And they were right – Ward's really changed.

'Fine' she sighed. 'Come on.'

Ward's attitude changed in one second, he was eager and happy to see Skye. Kate saw that and then she realized one thing – they should've picked entirely different person to look after Skye for this past 2 years…and that person was walking by her side now…

**A.N.:** **So that's it for this chapter, hope you'll like it.  
Leave me some of your thoughts and I promise I'll send you virtual plates of cookies in return ;]**

**Cherry**


	6. Who are you people?

**A.N.: And I'm here with new chapter for you ;) hope you're gonna like it ;]  
I just wanted to thank you Guys again, especially I'd love to thank ****Hofherrp**** and ****Skyeward MusicLover**** for your constant support and of course my dearest ****LisaMichelle25**** for being there for me all the time ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters; they all belong to Marvel and ABC.**

**Chapter 5 – Who are you people?**

'Why any of you told me that sooner?' Coulson was pissed…a little bit but still. First – Skye's accident, now this…all he asked for was a one, nice drama-free evening…

'Well, it wasn't our secret to share' Jemma said.

'Beside that…what was the point of telling you, Sir. It's not like it would change anything…' Leo said, sounding slightly…mad?

'Of course it would!' Coulson burst out. 'Or at least I would try to change some things!'

'Phil, calm down' May reasoned. They were few blocks away from the hospital and she didn't want all of them fighting when they'll get there. They had to remember about Skye's condition. 'What do you mean, you would change things?' She asked curiously.

'I mean that…I don't know' Coulson sighed. 'I would try and convince Fury to give Ward the job that Morris got…I don't know if Director would've agreed for this, but at least I would've tried.'

'Oh bloody hell!' Jemma exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, surprised. 'Sorry…but I just…'

'Well, if Simmons reacted that way, maybe we should not tell Ward about it…' May said pulling over to the parking lot in front of St Anne's Hospital.

When they got out of the car, all 4 of them spotted Ward's motorcycle.

'Now, we're sure that Ward's here…' Coulson said.

* * *

'Skye…' Ward breathed when he saw his former Rookie in front of him, lying motionless on a hospital bed.

Her body (at least part that Ward saw) looked like hell – her head tied up in bandages, a removable cast on her left hand and her other arm all in bruises and small scratches. But even though she had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was covered in couple bruises and three stitches on her right eyebrow, Ward still thought that she was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen in his entire life.

Skye really was lucky for not being injured more…not like the last time Ward saw her in a hospital bed. It was in Germany, almost two and a half years ago.

He sat on a chair beside her bed, took her cast-free hand in his and started caressing it gently.

'They gave her some painkillers and sleeping pills, so she'll be able to sleep the whole night' Kate said quietly, standing on the other side of Skye's bed.

Grant looked up at Kate, 'What about the others?'

'The others?' She looked confused.

'Yeah, drivers – how are they feeling?' Ward asked curiously.

'You don't know?' Morris asked, unsure of Ward's reaction on what she was about to say.

'Know about what?'

'That it wasn't really an accident, Agent Ward.'

Both – Grant and Kate turned to look at the door, where now was standing Coulson, right behind him Fitz-Simmons, eager to see Skye, and last, but not least – May.

Ward quickly stood up, but didn't let go of Skye's hand.

'Sir' he started. 'I know that I left Bus without saying anything, but I had to see if she was okay. I know that I broke rules, I'm aware of the fact that there are consequences waiting for me and…' he glanced at Kate. 'It's not Morris fault that I'm here-'

'Enough, Ward' Coulson stopped him. 'We'll talk about your insubordination later, in private.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Simmons along with Fitz rushed to Skye's bed to find her medical chart. They grabbed it and started studying it, whispering between each other.

'So, what was that you were supposed to tell me?' Grant asked, glancing between Morris, Coulson and May.

'Ward' May started. 'Can you promise us that you're able to control your rage before we tell you more about Skye's accident?'

Grant got more worried in mere seconds.

Coulson and May were observing carefully his next moves.

Ward took a deep, calming breath and nodded his head.

'It wasn't a normal accident, Grant' Coulson on purpose used man's first name to calm him just a little bit more. 'Skye was attacked. Right now few agents are there searching for any traces of who might did that to her.'

Ward was shocked, but as he promised he stayed calm. He knew that he'll need long session with punching bag when he'll be back on the Bus.

'How is she, Simmons?' Coulson asked Jemma that was still whispering with Leo in the far corner of the room.

'She's fine, Sir. Judging by what I see, she'll be out of hospital in 2, maybe 3 days' Jemma smiled reassuringly.

'Are you sure about that?' Ward didn't want to have his hopes up. It all looked pretty nasty for him.

'Yes, 100% sure, Agent Ward' Jemma smiled.

'Great' Coulson was relived. It was the first relatively good news that he heard this night. 'We're heading back to the Bus, all of us' Coulson looked meaningfully at Ward. 'Morris, you'll call me if anything will change.'

'Okay, but what about Director-' Kate started.

'Fury? It's all done' Coulson smiled at her slightly.

'Bye Skye, I'll see you in the morning' Ward whispered into Skye's ear and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

'Ward! My office. Now.' Coulson didn't even glance at Grant, who followed him silently. 'Close the door behind you.'

Coulson stood in front of his desk. He gestured for Ward to sit in one of the chairs opposite to him. Then Coulson crossed his arms i n front of him and asked Ward one question that Ward wasn't expecting to come.

'What do you think we should do with Skye now, Grant?'

Ward was gobsmacked. He was expecting to hear possibly scolding, maybe some minor yelling and definitely a lecture about how to obey rules.

'I uh…but, I…' Ward was left speechless. 'But why?'

'Why am I not yelling at you right now?' Coulson asked.

Ward just nodded his head, still not being able to form a proper sentence.

Garrett never missed an opportunity to yell at him, even for the smallest things…and not only yell, he did worst…Grant remembered that one particular time, when John wanted him to shoot Buddy, but he just couldn't, though he was a dog. He was a very special dog - he was his firt real friend... Then Grant simply scared the dog by firing a gun into air. He saved dog, but he couldn't save himself from the consequences, when Garrett found out about it…Ward suffered back then, but he was standing it all, because he already knew that it was for the greater cause – to get Hydra down once and for all…

Ward's train of not very pleasant thoughts was broken by Coulson's voice.

'If you want me to, I can do that, yell at you, but really that's not the point right now' he said. 'And Ward? I'm not stupid, I know that you broke rules by going to hospital on your own. If I'm honest with you, I think it was pretty stupid idea, because as you saw we all ended up there, but I also know why you did what you did.' Coulson smiled gently.

'You do?' Ward had no idea where this conversation was heading.

'Yeah, of course' Coulson assured him. 'I might be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a really long time, but I still got to fall in love sometimes, and I do remember those times, when I've done some things and wanted to-'

'Wait, what?' Ward interrupted him quickly, too quickly and slightly blushing. 'No, Sir, I'm not… I can't…'

'Grant' Coulson looked at him carefully. 'Don't deny it, we all see that. You're miserable without her…that's why you won't be suffering any consequences, you've been suffering for past two years and that's enough…well for my taste at least' he smiled at him.

'Okay?' Ward seriously had no idea what was going on right now. He came here to be yelled at and now he's being comforted by his own boss…

'Right now, I need you to focus and answer my question: what should we do now with Skye?'

Grant knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure of his boss' reaction.

'Sir, I think that she should get back to us, well, for her safety of course. I mean, who will protect her better than we will?'

'So I'm not the only one who thought about it?' Coulson sighed.

'And in the meantime maybe Simmons will figure out how to bring Skye's memories back…'

'Ward, you know that…' Coulson started, it wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

'Yes, I know Sir, that…that process' he didn't know how to name it properly, Fitz-Simmons were explaining it hundreds of times to him, but he still wasn't sure, what they actually did to Skye. 'It's not supposed to be reversed…but there's always a chance, right?'

'One in a million, I guess…'

'Then it's not impossible' Ward wanted to stay positive. He will be the last person on this or any other planet that will lose hope on bringing back Skye that he used to know and fell in love with…

'Okay, Ward, get some rest. We'll tell everyone in the morning that Skye will come back to us.'

In that moment both men heard muffled squeal and some shushing noises.

Ward looked puzzled at his boss, but when man in front of him nodded his head, he silently got up from his seat and tiptoed to the door. Then he quickly opened them.

Because of the impact Fitz-Simmons fell to the room all tangled up. May was just standing behind them with disapproving look.

'I told them that they were too loud' with that May headed straight to her bunk.

'Busted!' Ward grinned at Fitz-Simmons and then went to his bunk.

Phil couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He helped poor Fitz-Simmons got up from the floor and added 'Now that you know everything, go back to your bunks.'

* * *

Skye woke up feeling as if she was run by a train. Her whole body hurt and she was feeling nauseous due to throbbing pain in her head.

She wanted to move her hands but her left one was blocked by something. Skye slowly opened her eyes only to see Kate's worried face in front of her.

'Thank God! You're finally awake!'

'Yeah…where am I exactly?' Skye's voice was still raspy. She started coughing and Kate handed her cup with water.

'You don't remember? There was an accident, you're in a hospital now.'

'Well that would explain why I feel like a crap now…wait, but what about Steve?' Skye started panicking. She had no idea how long she was in hospital…and if she was here all night that means that her dog was all alone. By now, Steve was probably freaking out and peeing all over apartment. He didn't like being left alone for night…

'Relax, Skye' Kate smiled slightly. 'I stayed with you here, but Mark took care of him.'

'Oh thank you!' If Skye could she would hug her friend right now, but she couldn't. Instead she flashed her big, full of gratefulness smile.

In that moment precisely into the room stepped 5 people – one of them – woman in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, came quickly to Skye and hugged her gently.

'Oh thank goodness, Skye' she had to be British, because of her accent. 'We were so worried about you.'

Skye was surprised, although that hug felt somehow familiar…as if she was hugged by this girl before.

When woman let her go, Skye eyed carefully every new person that appeared in her room: tall, dark haired and incredibly handsome guy that was standing closest to her bed and looking at her with…something (she wasn't sure what it was) in his eyes. Next to him older man – that was smiling at her friendly, then girl that hugged her before and guy beside her – both of them smiling brightly. Last, next to Kate – Asian woman, probably Chinese, with hands behind her back, as if she was some kind of bodyguard.

'I don't mean to sound rude or anything…but who are you people?'

**A.N.: This chapter was actually meant to be shorter…but I guess, my plan changed a little bit ;]  
What do you think about it? Remember, that every review means love ;]  
Until next time,  
Cherry **


	7. Hope and Pain

**A.N.: Hey Guys! You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating for sooo long!  
All I can say is that I got new job (that is basically a nightmare, as well as my new boss) and when I'm coming back home all I can think about is going to bed.  
To top that, my dad was in hospital for a few days and I couldn't focus on writing.  
I hope that you're not hating me right now and will still support me with your favorites, follows and reviews like you did before (and for that I'll be eternally grateful to all of you!).  
Enough with my rambling, you've waited too long for new chapter, so here it is ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning any of the characters of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Chapter 6 – Hope and Pain**

'_Who are you people?' _Ward knew that Skye wouldn't remember them, but it still hurt to witness it.

When Skye actually asked that question they all looked at each other puzzled. They didn't have time to think about, let alone discuss, what they were supposed to tell Skye, so she would buy it. Well buy it for now, at least.

'They're… umm…' Kate started.

'We're your relatives' Fitz exclaimed. He said first thing that came to his mind. 'Distant relatives' he quickly added.

Everyone, including Skye, looked at Leo as if he grew second head.

'My family?' Skye asked shocked.

She didn't believe him first, but then she felt tiny glimpse of hope. She knew she had to have some family. I mean, everybody has some family, right? But she didn't expect that they would actually come and… find her! But wait a second, why now? She had so many questions…

'Yeah' older man answered. 'We're your family… the one that you forgot about-'

'What?' Skye interrupted. 'How could I forget about my family?' She was sure, that she would never, ever, ever forgot about her family, if she had one…

'There was an accident' tall hottie started. 'And well… we're kind of your family… we're not blood related, but our bond is very strong…'

"It doesn't make any sense" Skye thought and then said out loud 'You know what? I'm sorry… my head is hurting me. I think I should get back to sleep. Kate, can you call nurse, so she'll give me something?'

'Sure' she said and quickly got out of the room.

Kate felt somehow awkwardly and wanted to get out of the room as fast as she could.

'I think you should go with her' Skye said quietly.

She saw flash of hurt on faces, but they all quickly left her room as well.

Skye was left alone with headache and lots of things to think about, like 5 strangers that appeared in her room and claimed to be for her something like a family…

* * *

'Why did you tell her that?' May asked. 'She was buying our story about family…'

'Agent May is right, we are like her family' Jemma added. 'We're closest to family she ever had.'

'And that's why I told her that we're _like _her family' Ward emphasized "like". 'Don't you think that there was enough lies that Skye bought in last two years?'

'Ward's right' Coulson said. He had to admit that it wasn't easy lying to Skye. 'I think that another lie wouldn't help us convince Skye to come back to the Bus with us.'

'Umm, Sir' Jemma started again. 'From what I've read from Skye's chart, she won't be able to come back to the Bus for at least a week. She'll have to stay in her apartment for some time after she'll be released from the hospital.'

'Alright then, we'll get someone to watch her, because there's no way that after that attack I'll let Skye be on her own' Coulson said. "And I think, I have perfect person for this job" he thought to himself smiling on the inside.

* * *

When Kate got back with nurse, Skye was still thinking about those people that barged into her room earlier.

Nurse finished applying painkillers and said with a smile 'It should start working in no more than a couple minutes.'

'Thank you' Skye smiled weakly. She waited until nurse left the room and asked Kate more questions.

'Kate, who are they? I don't know them…'

'Well, you knew them… once, but something happened and you don't remember them now' Kate started. 'It's… complicated' she added seeing Skye's shocked, almost panicked face. 'Skye… you had accident, first we have to make sure that you're okay and get you out of here' she forced a little smile on her face.

'But… but…' Skye started to feel sleepy, but before going back to sleep she wanted to get some answers.

'Look' Kate started again 'all you need to know now is that you don't have to worry. I can tell you that they're good people and that they won't hurt you, on the contrary actually – they'll protect you.'

'Protect me? From what?' Skye was fighting sleep with all her willpower. She felt tired. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

'You'll find out everything when time will come, but right now – go to sleep' Kate smiled.

When Kate finished that sentence Skye was already sleeping peacefully.

* * *

'She's asleep now' Kate approached Coulson's team. 'But before that she started asking me questions…'

'And what did you tell her?' Grant asked anxiously.

'That she first needs to get better and out of hospital and then we'll tell her everything. I also added that she can trust you guys' she smiled at them.

'Thank you Agent Morris, we're appreciating this' Coulson started. 'You should also know that your mission will end soon.'

'What? I don't understand…' Kate was confused.

'When Skye will get better, we're taking her with us' May said. 'Since she was attacked here, away from us, there's no point in being apart anymore.'

'We can protect her better when she'll be with us on the Bus!' Fitz exclaimed, getting excited at the thought of having one of his closest friends back.

'And' Jemma continued 'we can try to bring her memories back.'

'Oh… I see' Kate felt mixed emotions. She was happy for Skye – she'll be reunited with the ones that once were her team (and probably much more). But at the same time she felt sad a little: she was getting used to her new life. She liked it – she had job that she liked, met a guy that she fell in love with, and thought about Skye as a real friend… it's a shame that she'll have to say goodbye to all things that she grew accustomed to.

'So what do we do now, Coulson?' May asked breaking the silence.

'We'll wait until Skye will wake up. Then, if she'll let us, we'll introduce ourselves properly.'

* * *

'Hey, I see you're awake' Kate smiled walking into Skye's room.

'And you were home.' Skye said back. 'How's Steve?'

'Mark is taking good care of him' Kate said. 'And I brought you some things from your apartment. Here's your–'

Kate was interrupted by light knocking on the door. Door opened a little and Skye saw one of the men that were here earlier – the oldest one. He poked his head into the room and spoke.

'I, I mean, we… we were wondering if we can come in and stay with you for a while?'

'Uh…' Skye didn't know what to do. She looked at her friend that was now slightly nodding her head. 'Yeah… sure… why not?'

'Great' he smiled and then disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with the others.

'Earlier we haven't introduced ourselves properly' man started again. 'My name is Phil Coulson, this is Melinda May.' Chinese woman nodded her head. 'This is Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz' girl that hugged her previously and guy in blazer waved at her. 'And last, but not least – Grant Ward.' Handsome one smiled at her.

'We're–' Coulson started again but was interrupted by Skye.

'You're all agents' she said quietly.

Even Melinda May looked shocked at Skye's revelation.

'What? How did you...' Fitz was gobsmacked. 'Morris, did you tell her anything?'

'No, she didn't say anything. I…' Skye took a deep breath, her head was hurting now, but she wasn't going back to sleep. 'I don't know how or why I know that, I just know and… wait a second' she had to clear some things.

Skye laid her eyes on the tallest one again 'Grant, right?' He nodded. 'Your last name…is it really _Ward_?' He nodded again, now looking puzzled. 'Are you sure, we're not relatives?'

Grant was now fully shocked. _Relatives?! _God, no! That would be really weird and very inappropriate to have romantic thoughts about your relative… "Grant Douglas Ward! You have to stop now! She's not your family!" He shuddered and said out loud. 'What? No, of course not! Why do you ask?'

'Because we have the same last name' she said.

'What?'

'My last name is Ward too…' she trailed off.

To say that Ward was surprised was a misunderstanding. Well, of course surprised in a very positive way – he had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Basically he was grinning like an idiot.

'My last name?' He asked no one. 'She chose my last name!'

'Hold on, what do you mean _I chose it_? It was given to me…' Skye was confused. With every question she asked at least a hundred of new one appeared.

'We told you already, when you'll get home, you'll get all answers that you'll need' Coulson said reassuringly.

'And speaking of, when they'll release you?' Fitz asked curiously.

'I don't know, Leo' he smiled when Skye used his first name. 'My doctor should be here soon with results, and then he'll–'

Door to the room opened and man in early sixties walked in.

'Ah! There he is!' Skye was suddenly all chirpy. She forgot about her headache and instead was eager to get out of the hospital bed already. 'Do you have my test results?'

Rest of the team could only smile. Skye kept her bubbly personality even after her memories were gone. Also the fact that she actually knew or remembered (they weren't sure about that part) that they were agents gave them all hope. Hope that everything might come back to normal.

'Hello Skye' doctor smiled. 'I see you're much better than you were when I paid you a visit last time… but' he looked around. 'Who are all these people?' Doctor turned to Coulson and said 'I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave, I can speak about patient health only with her or her family–'

'They're my distant relatives' Skye lied smoothly. 'They're cool' she smiled at them. 'You can tell me everything in their presence.'

Coulson and the rest of former members of her team sighed with relief.

'Oh, okay' doctor was a little surprised but continued. 'Then I think, since only Skye know me, I should introduce myself – I'm doctor Harold Johnson and as you all already figured out, I'm Skye's doctor' he smiled. 'If you have any questions I'll do my best and answer them.'

'Doc' Skye called. 'I have only one question: when can I go home?'

'Well' doctor Johnson looked at the papers in his hand 'given your results that are surprisingly good… if everything will be as good as it is now… you'll go home tomorrow evening' he smiled.

'Really? That's awesome!' Skye was excited and wanted to clap her hands, but then she remembered that she had that awful removable cast on her hand. 'Ugh' she grunted 'and when this' she pointed to her cast with her free hand 'will go away?'

'Well… in a couple weeks' doctor said. 'But Skye… I'll release you from hospital only under some conditions. I'll tell you all details tomorrow evening, because now I have to go' doctor added. 'Other patients are waiting.'

'Okay, thanks Doc' Skye smiled.

Then doctor left, but Jemma soon rushed after him.

'Umm… why did she go after him?' Skye asked confused.

'Err… Jemma's kind of a doctor too' Coulson said, unsure of what else he could tell her.

* * *

'Excuse me, doctor!' Jemma called after doctor.

'Ahh yes, I saw you in Miss Ward's room… and you are?'

'Hi, I'm Jemma, Jemma Simmons. I'm Skye's cousin' she prayed that he won't see that she was lying. Jemma still was really bad at lying. 'I wanted to ask you something…'

'Yes?'

'When Skye will be able to fly from one place to another? And I mean a privet jet… with sofa and bed for her to lie down?' Jemma already knew answer to that question but wanted to be sure and check it with Skye's doctor.

'I think in a week, 10 days top. As soon as her head and ribs won't be hurting her too much…'

'Thank you, doctor' Jemma smiled and headed back to Skye's room.

Jemma would give Skye ban for 2 weeks but if doctor said 10 days, so 10 days it is.

She was walking back to Skye's room when she met rest of the team in hallway.

'We said our goodbyes, it's getting late. We told Skye that we'll be back tomorrow' Coulson said smiling.

Jemma nodded her head and joined them. They all headed back to the Bus.

* * *

_Skye was walking down a big white hallway. She knew exactly where to go, but didn't know why._

_She turned three times left and saw big, metal door in front of her. _

_There was a big symbol on them. It looked like a bird, an eagle maybe? She was looking at the door for couple minutes as if she wanted to open them with her willpower or her mind._

_Skye tried pushing to push them but they didn't move even for an inch. Although something happened – on her left appeared something that looked like and electric control panel. She wanted to touch it, as if her hands knew exactly what to do with it, but then… everything went black._

Skye woke up from her dream covered in sweat. It wasn't the first time that she was dreaming about the door with a bird symbol on them. But it was for the very first time that control panel appeared. She hasn't seen it before.

Skye again felt that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach – the one that she felt from time to time in the last 2 years. It was the feeling as if she was missing something important.

She reached for her cell – it was 2 in the morning. Skye shook this feeling out and got back to sleep.

This time her sleep was peaceful and dreamless.

**A.N.: I hope you Guys liked it and you do not hate me that much…  
I'll do my best and update as soon as I can, but I gotta warn you that I'm not only working now but from Monday I'm starting my internship in high school (for one month I'll be teaching high school students) and I have no idea how many time I'll have to focus on writing ff…  
Cherry ;]**


End file.
